dormunyrfandomcom-20200215-history
Dwarrow Pantheon
The Dwarrow Pantheon is an organization of Gods that are the main subjects of worship for the Dwarrow People. Temples to these gods can be found very commonly in Dwarrow Crossing. The Pantheon is mostly associated with Gods of Order however they are all minor Order deities. It should be noted that almost all Dwarrow Gods are interpretations of Gods from either Old Dwarven Pantheons, Elven Pantheons, or even Precursor Texts. Thusly they are highly molded to the culture of the Dwarrows. Gods The gods of the Pantheon are as follows: *'Trigas', The Three Armed Giant, God of Perseverance, Survival, Fair Exchange, and Stubbornness. Often considered the Chief of the Pantheon. Aligned with Order. *'Grondolk', The Tomb Watcher, God of Burials, Mourning, and Death. Aligned with Order. *'Tihkor', The Secret Keeper, God of Secrets, Knowledge, Runes, Writing, and Magic. Aligned with Order. *'Mehtorâz', The Skydweller, God of Storms, Vengeance, Honor, Fatherhood, Motherhood, and Justice. Aligned with Order. *'Holorkus', The Warmaiden, Goddess of Love, Sexuality, Protection, Shields, Strongholds, and Motherhood. Aligned with Order. *'Tuvas Urd', The Craftlord, God of Creation, Innovation, Metalurgy, Smithing, and Fire. Aligned with Chaos. *'Istar'â'g', The Swordbearer, Goddess of War, Rage, Sorrow, Glory, and Laughter. Aligned with Chaos. *'Khandhalor', The Hearthkeeper, God of Warmth, Home, Wealth, Stories, and Alcohol. Aligned with Order. *'Draudin', The Sinbearer, God of Dragons, Greed, Murder, Envy, and Dark Magic. Chaos. *'Arokhra', The Mountain King, God of Giants, Gems, Metal, Peace, and Good Tidings. Trigas See main article. Grondolk See main article. Tihkor Tihkor the Secret Keeper is the God of Secrets, Knowledge, Runes, Writing, and Magic. Unlike most magical-focused deities he is associated with Order rather than Chaos. This is because practice of his magical arts generally involves Wards, Protection Spells, or Enchantments. Which are fairly tame and stable types of magic. On top of this he is also associated with keeping secrets and records. He is a patron deity to magic users in Dwarrow Crossing, as well as book-keepers, writers, record-keepers, and scholars. It is said that his largest points of influence are in Trigas' Heart and on the Island of Whetstone. Tihkor is often portrayed as a spectacled Dwarrow with a beard so long he has begun wrapping it around his neck like a scarf. He is often shown holding a book in one hand with quite a few scrolls tucked under his arm. Metorâz Metorâz The Skydweller is the God of Storms, Vengeance, Honor, Fatherhood, Motherhood, and Justice. He is a very familial god. He is often representative of the Patriarch or Matriarch of a family. Because of this he is a very leadership focused character. He teaches the Dwarrows to uphold honor and calmness, dealing with problems in a smart and efficient manner. However his spheres come into play when a family has been wronged. Storms, Vengeance, and Justice, these are the words that perhaps spark a duel into one's mind. This is because in Dwarrow culture and eye for an eye is common and any murder or wrongdoing must be met with a challenge. Metorâz's points of influence are family strongholds and manors, however he also has dominion over the skies above Dwarrow Crossing, and thusly it is customary for duels to be held on days when it is raining, snowing, or storming, so that Metorâz can watch and influence the fight, preserving the just and vengeful, and striking down the foul and offending. He is often portrayed as a Dwarrow with a Gavel and a Scale enveloped in a thunder-cloud. Holorkus Holorkus The Warmaiden is the Goddess of Love, Sexuality, Protection, Shields, Strongholds, and Motherhood. Holorkus is generally associated with matriarchs of families and also keepers of strongholds. However she is also associated with lovers. She is believed to be the wife of Istarâ'g.' Holorkus is a magical Goddess like Tihkor, however her speciality is warding magics and shields as she has a focus on protection and defense, especially of a people one is sworn to protect or of a family. Her association with Love and Sexuality is due to her charming nature. Her dominions of influence are Castles, Strongholds, Temples, Weddings, and the Southern cities of Dwarrow Crossing. She is often portrayed as a beautiful Dwarrow woman in plate armor holding a massive runed shield and a sword with a heart engraved in the pommel. Related Religions *The Faith of the Light is another Dwarrow Religion and bares some similarities. Uniquely it lacks any gods and has no real mention of War, Dragons, or Giants in it, however it does have a focus on mining, honor, and fire, thusly it is commonly speculated that portrayals of Tihkor, Metoraz, and Arokhra are influenced by this older faith. *The Dark Elf Pantheon has a few gods in common with the Dwarrow Pantheon, though the portrayals of these gods are VERY different. For instance Grondolk is depicted as a woman. Category:Religions Category:Dwarrows Category:Dwarrow Crossing Category:History